1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to tailgates for pickup trucks, and, more particularly, to an extended vehicle tailgate assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pickup trucks are often limited in cargo carrying capacity by the length of their beds, and it often is the case where the operator would like to carry an object that extends beyond the length of the bed. For that reason various apparatuses for extending pickup tailgates have been proposed. At the same time, it is desirable that an extended tailgate assembly be simple to use, that it not change the appearance of the vehicle, and that, when not in use, it lays flat and presents a pleasing appearance. The present invention provides an extended tailgate which nests within itself when not in use and which thereby presents such a flat and pleasing appearance and which does not take up excess space.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a nesting vehicle tailgate assembly that lays flat when not in use. It is another object of the present invention to provide a nesting vehicle tailgate assembly which may be used with a variety of vehicles. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a nesting vehicle tailgate assembly which presents a pleasing appearance.